Just One More Day
by x-theILlUsIOniSt
Summary: I added my own character to the ikkou, as is my trademark. i think it's coming along well, it's not a oneshot, but i'm not sure how much i'll put into it. RaharuxGojyo, please R&R! thanks much! PG13 for some language
1. The ikkou

**DISCLAIMER- **i do not own Saiyuki, all the characters belong to Kazuya Minekura, or however you spell his name (i mean no disrespect, it's just,i can't spell when the book is not here)

* * *

This is an odd twist, i added a female character, as is my trademark with the Saiyuki fanfic, and they all seem to be the same..hm. anywho, RR please!

* * *

**actions**

_thoughts_

(narration)

(authors notes)

* * *

It was a cool summer day in a small town i ended up in. I think i'm somewhere in Shangri-La, or Hell as most think of when they hear that name. I'm here in the battle to stop the youkai minus wave. Being a youkai myself, i have to do something. I plan to get some recruits, but nobody has any fighting talent around here. Dissapointing. 

**SHATTER**

**THUMP**

I looked up quickly to see that the manager of the local tavern had been thrown out of the window. I grabbed Scarlet Thunder, myhalberd,and ran over to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright Mr. Chien?" (pronounced Shee-yen)

"Ra-raharu?"

"Yes, yes, are you okay, what happened?"

"Youkai." his voice trailed off and he did not move.

_aw shit, not again_i said to myself as I dusted off my skirt, put Scarlet over my shoulder and opened the door.

There were, sure enough, 4 youkai tearing apart the bar. "Damn you all, this is good alcohol, and you go and destroy it?" i smirked.

"You dare to try and challenge us, girly?"

"No. I PLAN to KILL you." I stood ready with my halberd and waited for them to attack. But they didn't. We just stood there, the customers, well, the ones that were still alive were huddled under the tables, watching like scared rabbits.

"You, i know you," said one of the youkai.

"you do, huh?"

"yeah, you're oneof us! Your limiter, take it off, join us."

"Yeah, right."

The first youkai leaped at me and i dodged him and speared him in the back with Scarlet

"ack!" he screamed, falling to the ground. I beckoned the other 3 youkai, saying, "C'mon, i feel like crackin some skulls today"

"So that's how it's gonna be" said the first one, the one that was kinda cute. "Get her" he said, and the other two leaped at me.

"HHHHYYYYAHHH!" i yelled, kicking one in the stomach, slicing the other one's neck.

"So i guess it's you and me" i said menacingly. He smirked and leaped. I stabbed him in the stomach and he felll back gasping. "Y-you traitor..." he managed to say somehow, and fell to the floor. I stood upand it was quiet, then from somwhere behind me i heard clapping. I turned around to see who was mocking me, and i realized i had made a mistake.

"Nice show," said a tall, crimson haired man standing between a short little boy with goldeneyes and a taller man with a monacle anda white dragon.I didin't recognize any of them, except for the blond-haird, purple-eye Genjyo Sanzo, the keeper of the his master's Sutra. "Genjyo Sanzo?" i gasped and fell to the ground, bowing, as did many others in the tavern

In the village where i grew up, i had always heard about Genjyo Sanzo's quest, same as mine, but never thought i'd ever actually meet them. In this village, he was considered the right hand to the great Kannon.

"Get up, all of you" he commanded. _T-they're actually here? Why? _"You," he pointed at me "what's your name girl?"

"Raharu" i said with all the dignity i could, standing in front of one of the great Sanzos.

"Raharu?" said the crimson-haired man.

"You put up a great fight" said the man with black hair and the dragon.

"T-thank you" i said, amazed. What kind of commoners were these? I expected Sanzo to be traveling with 3 other great ones like himself, not 3 commoners who looked like they were dragged in off the street. But i was soon to find out that i was more right than i thought.


	2. Travel

**action**

_thought_

narration

(author's note)

**DISCLAIMER: **yes, of course i own Saiyuki. I am also the queen of Colombia.

Uh, no.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" i asked them. We had gone back to a small inn where they were staying. We were sitting at a table in the restaraunt area.

"We're on our way to stop Guyamoah's ressurection!" said the small younger boy.

"Ugh, don't mind him," groaned the tall man with crimson hair.

"So, who are all of you?" I was dying to find out who they were.

"You already know me," said Sanzo, "The monkey is Son Goku, this is Cho Hakkai, and this is Sha Gojyo"

"What are you three doing with Sanzo?" i asked, amazed. Even their names sounded, un-royal. I thought they might have been rulers of smaller areas around Shangri-La, or something like that.

We talked for a while,i found that all of them but Sanzo and Gojyo, who was a half-breed, were youkai like me.

As we walked back to their rooms, Hakkai said to me, when everyone else was in their rooms, "You are a very good fighter. It would be so much easier to have you along on the quest."

"I'd be honored, Hakkai-san, but i don't think Sanzo would let me."

"I'll talk to him," he said, closing his door. I was staying at a friends house for the time being, but i was planning on leaving soon. I was excited though. Me, a youkai that was chased out of her village, and forced to live a life in punishment for something that wasn't even my fault, traveling with the great Sanzo ikkou? As i explained this to Yuna, my friend i was staying with, she was nothing less than happy for me.

"You're so lucky!" she squealed. "Are they cute?"

"Hah, call down, Yuna," i said. "Yes, they are, but the one that was most intriguing was a half-breed named Sha Gojyo. Crimson hair and crimson eyes."

"Really?" her eyes got really wide.

"Yes, and i think you'd be quite a fan of a younger one named Son Goku. He'd like your cooking, i think"

"I should go make him food!" and with that, she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, proably wantintg to make them lunch for the next week. _i'm sure none of them are going to complain, _I thought to myself._What a day. I'd better get some rest._ I climbed into my bed, it was quite late, and fell asleep to the sounds of Yuna in the kitchen, cooking who knows what.

* * *

The next day i was awoken by Yuna, saying something like the ikkou were coming to her house. Still quite delirious, i grabbed my pack of cigarettes off the bedside table, craving nicotine because i didn't smoke the whole day yesterday.

"Hold on, Yuna, now calmly, tell me what's going on."

"Sanzo and his group are coming here! To my house! Can you believe it? Mr. Chien's son said they were looking for you!" I stopped and held my cigarette between my lips, 2 inches away from grabbing my lighter.

"They what?" _What is going on? Why would they be coming here?_ Then i remmbered what Hakkai said. "Oh crap! i have to get dressed, don't I?" i said, looking down at the sheet i had covering me.

"Hah, maybe," said Yuna. "I'll go make breakfast!" she ran downsatiars into the kitchen again. _she shoould just go live in there, she spends enough time._ I grabbed my lighter, light my cig, and took a drag or two before i put it out and got dressed.

I was walking downstairs when i heard a knock at the door and Yuna yelling that she'd get it. I shook my head thinking, _what a lunatic._ I had known her for quite a few years, because this is the village i stayed in for5 years after i got chased out of mine when i was 6 or 7. I still don't know where it is or what the name of it is, i didn't like it at all. But, i knew people, so it was no problem coming back here every once ina while. I stopped in the middle of the staircase and grabbed my cigarettes and my lighter again, just to have one more quick smoke before i talked to them. I was still half asleep when i walked into the living room to see the 2 men on the couch, one on the chair, and one on the floor.

"Hallo," i said, not really shocked, but surprised. They were all pretty tall, except for Goku. I was taller than him. Yuna came running in with her tray of food and a few plates and set them down on the table.

"Eat up! Good morning, Raharu! Have some breakfast."

"What are you guys doing here anyways" i said, putting out my cigarette in the ashtray.

"Deja vu." said Gojyo. "We came to offer you a business propositoin."

"Oh really?" i said, still skeptical. Yuna came in at this point, sitting down next to Goku, and petting him. "He's so cute!" she said, glomping him. He was still just eating.

Sanzo, glancing down at Yuna and Goku, spoke next. "We talked last night, and we've decided that you'd be a good addtion to the team."

"No shit, huh?" i said, amazed. I know Hakkai was going to talk to them about it, but i mean, geeze, i never thought it would actually happen.

"So what do you say, Raharu?" said Hakkai in the calm, precise voice that was purely him. All but Goku and Yuna looked at me expectantly.

**silence, thinking, more silence**

"Uh, sure, why not," i finally said.

"Good," said Hakkai.

"Very," said Gojyo witha smirk. "We finally have a chick on the team."

**blush "**Should i go get my stuff then?"

"Sure, then let's get out of here, we really can't stay here much longer," said Sanzo, picking up a piece of toast, and inspecting it suspiciously.

"Oh Raharu!" Yuna cried, "you're acutally leaving! Again! i'll miss you so!"

**squeeze**

Y-yuna" i gasped, "you're killing me!" **cough cough **

"Sorry!" she said.

So i got all my stuff together, told Yuna to report the news to anyone that asks, and said goodbye to Mr. Chien's son, who i was very close to, and then we left for the west.


	3. 4 mysterioius figures

You should kno everything i put here by now. It is the third chapter. Have fun!

* * *

So i left for the west again, something Yuna and the rest of the town was used to, i was always off on some trip. I was hoping to pass through another town that i kno, where my friends Bell and Hiroko live. it was very far away, and i haven't seen either of them for 2 years. 

**Thump thump**

"Whoa," said Hakkai, "Jeep? you okay?"

"Brrrr" chirped Jeep hapily.

"He seems fine, leave it alone," said Gojyo. Hakkai said nothing.

We drove on for quite a ways, waiting for a sign of the next town. Goku and i were asleep next to Gojyo who was talking with Hakkai and Sanzo. We'd hit a few bumps now and then, but nothing really exciting.

I started to think a little bit about my past, just about the people i've met along the way and such. These four were the best thing to ever happen to me. I was wondering if this is what the Gods wanted them to do. I know that Sanzo had quite a connection with them. Then i thought about my parents and how they left mein such a hurry.

I was only 12, and they just left me. They said they were going away on a weeks vacation and left me with the master of a local dojo who was a friend of the family. He started teaching me how to use the halberd, and soon i became top in the dojo, even agains the greatest swordsman our town had ever seen.

I had realized a few days after my parents were supposed to have come home that they were never coming back. When they left, they told me that they loved me and that they'd be home soon, so i talked to my sensei. He told me the truth. He sighed and said, "Raharu, your parents loved you very much, you know that, right?" i just nodded, tears in my eyes. He explained to me that this happens to a lot of kids, and i just shook my head and i ran. To where, i wasn't sure.

I ran to the first place i could think of, which was the bridge that my friend and i always went to. His name, he told me, wasShigekazu, but i heard his mom call him something differnet sometimes. I ran to the bridge and sat with my head in my hands, silently letting the tears stream down my face, not making a sound. It must have been a few hours later that i was laying on my stomach, letting my hands dangle in the water, occasinaly pushing back a loose strand of hair. It was dark, and i heard a voice.

"Y'kno, your sensei is very worried." I looked up to see Shigekazu's silhouette outlined in the sunset.

"So? Why should he be" i said defensivley. I sat up and he sat down next to me. I just looked down, ashamed, because i knew that now was not a good time to have run away. I just looked up at him, and he finally spoke after a few tense minutes.

"It's late. Are you going to go home?"

"I suppose i have no choice." He stood and held out his hand, and i took it and stood up, but instead of letting go he took my other hand. He looked into my eyes and said to me, "Raharu, i love you." Then he leaned in and...

**CRASH!**

"...Hnn? What? What happened?" i said, waking up, drifting back to reality. My thoughts were once again interrupted by something.

"it sounded like trees cracking or something." Goku said tiredly. Hakkai stopped Jeep and we all got out, facing the direction of the noise.

For a minute, it was quiet, the wind blowing through the trees, and i could see loose crimson strands of Gojyo's hair blowing across his face out of the corner of my eyes. I looked towards the direction of the noise, but it was silent.

**woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosssh**

The wind was blowing through the trees, not something abnormal. Silent as the grave, as they say. It was sickly tense, and so quiet it was almost loud. Something was not right.

**crunch, crunch, crunch, **

It came from directly ahead. It sounded likea fewpeople, quietly whispering and walking.

Then it stopped.

Tense and quiet.

More silent whispers

Then, **crunch, crunch, crunch.**

They were walking faster, whoever they were.

The wind was blowing a little faster, kicking up dust, making us squint and turn away.

When it finally cleared, there were 4 figures standing in front of us.

* * *

ARE YOU DYING OF SUSPENSE YET? lol

R&R if u have nothing better to do. thankie!


End file.
